zombiepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted (Objective Mode)
Haunted is an objective-based version of the already existing map Haunted which was released with the 2012 Halloween update for Zombie Panic: Source. About Haunted (zpo_haunted in the game's files) shares the same name and layout as the original map of the same name, but the house has been barricaded from the inside to keep the zombies out as well as a generator supplying electric traps around the house with electricity. All windows and doors have been boarded up from the outside, and the undead must try to break into the house and eliminate the survivor team. The survivors' goal in this map is to protect the scientist until he produces the anti-virus, and then flee the house, escaping via the taxi on the other side of the canal. Objectives Survivors *Defend the scientist *Grab the anti-virus *Escape Zombies *Stop the survivors Strategy Survivors *Try to keep the generator running for as long as possible. *Keep as much of the house barricaded as possible with the hammers found throughout the house. *If you are in need of supplies, check the cabin across the canal, but be cautious, as leaving the house may leave it undefended, and if the electric barrier were to come on you may be stranded outside. *Svavenge the upstairs for supplies before retreating to the basement to defend the scientist. *In the upstairs bathroom there are plenty of painkillers for those who may need them. *If the team has been attacked by the Carrier, try checking if any survivors are infected by striking them with a melee weapon, since having a survivor turn in the middle of combat in the house will create a dangerous situation. *Have an escape plan for when the anti-virus is retrieved, and keep track of which survivor is carrying it in case it is dropped or they are killed. Zombies *Avoid the electrified entrances at all costs. *Break open every entrance possible, as it will create more entrances, and it will distract the survivors with the task of barricading the now open entrances. *Attack the scientist whenever possible to stall the production of the anti-virus. *The survivors begin with a lot of supplies and weapons, so it may be best to try to sneak in undetected as opposed to attempting to barge in. *If the survivors do gain a hold of the anti-virus, try to ambush them when they are on their way to the taxi across the canal. Trivia *Like Harvest and Rural Panic, this map bears a resemblance to the film Night of the Living Dead, as survivors attempt to defend a house from zombies by barricading it, and ultimately retreat to the basement. *The scientist working on the anti-virus shares the appearance of Dr. Kleiner from Half-Life. **The scientist can actually die, resulting in the Survivors losing if he does. *The corpse under the blanket in the closet is the same one which appears in Corpsington. *A machete will always spawn impaled in the body under the blanket. *This is the only map with completely unique, map-exclusive items appearing on it which take up space in a player's inventory, with the items being the gas cans and the anti-virus. *So far, Haunted and Town are the only two maps to have multiple versions for gamemodes. Gallery 2013-03-19 00035.jpg|The taxi 2013-03-19 00033.jpg|The scientist working on the anti-virus 2013-03-19 00034.jpg|The anti-virus 2013-03-19 00031.jpg|The front door barricaded 2013-03-19 00028.jpg|The basement 2013-03-19 00025.jpg|The generator 2013-03-19 00024.jpg|The garage is now closed 2013-03-19 00023.jpg|Exterior view of the house 2013-03-19 00021.jpg|The main foyer 2013-03-19 00026.jpg|The body in the closet 2013-03-19 00020.jpg|The upstairs is now dark 2013-03-19 00019.jpg|A barricaded entrance 2013-03-19 00018.jpg|The cellar entrance and kitchen window 2013-03-19 00017.jpg|The cellar entrance 2013-03-19 00022.jpg|The cabin is now full of supplies 2013-03-19 00016.jpg|Another entrance to the basement 2013-03-19 00015.jpg|Zombies can access the awning by climbing crates 2013-03-19 00013.jpg|The radio room 2013-03-19 00011.jpg|An electrified door 2013-03-19 00009.jpg|Another electrified door 2013-03-19 00007.jpg|The bathroom now holds more supplies 2013-03-19 00006.jpg|The kitchen 2013-03-19 00005.jpg|The map has an abundance of hammers for barricading 2013-03-19 00003.jpg|The basement lab Category:Maps